


Tired

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: FAVONE [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're friends. Yet why...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> repost from tumblr

Hide gets tired toward his best friend.

They are supposed to be best friend. Someone whom you can lay your head onto. Someone who will listen to your complaint. Someone who won’t tell you lie. Someone who share his deepest secret.

However, Kaneki doesn’t tell the truth. He doesn’t share the burden. Hide just finds the secret by himself. Kaneki takes them all while forgetting that he still has Hide, his best friend.

“Why you never told me about you being a …” Hide cannot say the G word. It hurts him, and Kaneki, a lot.

“I’m sorry, Hide. I can’t tell you.”

Hide can only yell “WHY?? Are we friend or not?”

Silly. Isn’t it obvious. They are friend. They are best friend. That’s why Kaneki can’t tell him.

“Because we’re best friend, Hide. Cause I’ve known you for years.”

 

  
_Whether I’m a human, a half ghoul, or a ghoul, I know you’ll keep pushing yourself for being my best friend. You will always make me smile with your dorky smile and antique act. You’ll always give me a piggy back everytime I’m hurt. You’ll always tell me to have a proper meal._

_And when you know I have different taste of food, you’ll help me find the food_

_And I know, no, I’m sure you’ll give yourself to be the flesh._

_I’m sure you’ll present yourself as my food, to make sure that I’ll always be alright, alive, survive_

 

 

“Say, Hide. If I’m a ghoul, will you let me eat a piece of your flesh?”

“Hahaha. what are you asking, Kaneki? Of course I will. A bite, a finger, an arm, a leg, everything, I’ll give them all to you. That’s friends are for, right?”

 

So, there is time when Kaneki gets tired of his best friend either.

_Hide is just too care toward me._


End file.
